


仅特别关心

by gongqing



Category: X-man - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	仅特别关心

第四章

唔……Logan……”

Scott终于在脑海中翻到一丝自己的理智，推着Logan。

“该死的，你没事吧。”

Logan不想承认这几天看不见Scott他快疯了，如果他再不出来，他一定会亲自动手拆了他房间的门。他没有想到短短几天没有看见Scott就让自己心烦意乱，也许是他们平常总是在一起，一起上课，一起下课，吵嘴，对着干，甚至一言不合到打起来。Scott不知不觉中就成了他生活的一部分，而这部分出了点状况，似乎不太好。

Scott被抓着领子，有一瞬间在想他是在问自己被亲的没事，还是耳朵尾巴的事没事。

“你松开我。”

“不。”

Logan捡起地上的钥匙直接打开了门把Scott推进去，用Scott的钥匙比用他自己的还顺手。

“我没事。”

Scott把在推搡过程中歪掉的眼镜直接拿了下来，直视着Logan的眼睛。后者明显愣了下，看着他一动不动。

在Logan眼里，现在Scott蓝色带金的眸子盯着他，头上棕色的猫耳偶尔抖动一两下，而刚刚被他亲过的嘴唇微微红肿还泛着水光。

他一直猜测Scott的眼睛会是什么颜色，可能是蓝色也可能是绿色或者灰色。

但现在看到了。

 

“Scott，我……”

“你可以走了。” 

Scott毫不客气的下逐客令，他需要一点儿时间来思考这个吻的意义，其实他的心在怦怦跳，但他习惯性维持自己的镇定。

Logan当然不动，都已经做到这个程度了，退缩就对不起他金刚狼的称号。

直接按着人的肩把他拉到怀里，长长的外套被剥去，终于脱离束缚的尾巴在空中欢快的舞动。

尾巴能传递情绪，而且是内心的情绪。

Scott想从Logan怀里挣出来，但是他的尾巴却一下一下轻轻拍在Logan胳膊上，带着一点点讨好意味，代表主人内心其实有一点高兴被抱着。

 

Logan捏住那细细长长的尾巴，逆着毛撸到根部，又顺着滑到尾巴尖。Scott觉得浑身汗毛都炸开了，头顶的耳朵一下子直立起来。

“Logan！”

Scott有些愠怒，Logan居然这样放肆。

“嘿，说实话，这几天我担心死了。”

Logan重新吻上Scott的嘴唇，去他妈的暗恋，金刚狼要凭本事追人。

你居然还会担心？Scott有些诧异，但是他的嘴被堵着，说不出话来，身后的尾巴还被握着撸动。酥麻感一直从尾骨传递到大脑，一阵一阵的，仿佛高潮。

因为多了个尾巴，裤子不得不穿宽松的休闲裤，松紧的裤腰被拉开，粗糙的手掌一下子滑进去。Scott全身抖了下，这只蠢狼知道自己在做什么么！

“你，知道自己在做什么？”

“当然。”

Logan空出一直手去摸Scott的耳朵，被蹭痒了的毛绒耳朵不停抖动着逃避他宽厚的手掌，最后像猫咪一样耷拉着任由他抚摸头顶。

别这样，Scott感觉基因把他变成了猫，一边在拒绝，一边却在享受。他甚至有点忍不住想像猫一样蹭蹭Logan的手掌，再蹭蹭他的脖子。

你清醒点！

小队长在心里吼自己。

然而他下一秒又不清醒起来，Logan的手胆大妄为的直接揉搓他的臀肉，还用手指摩挲着尾巴根部。

尾巴一下子慌乱的绕上Logan的胳膊，Logan示意他放松。

“不要说你看不出来我对你有意思。”

“什，什么？”

Scott正和自己的本能作斗争，猝不及防听见Logan的话，脑子再一次死机。

他对他，有意思？他不是喜欢Jean么。

来不及细想，就被狠狠按到床上再次吻住了。Scott挣扎的过程中蹭到了Logan的下体，他才明白，Logan是真的对他有意思。

这个世界真是让人想象不出来的疯狂，Scott咽了口水，感受Logan的“意思”在他同样的部位磨来蹭去，他知道自己该死的也起反应了。他每天看着Jean根本不是因为他喜欢Jean，而是有那么一点点不想Logan和Jean在他不注意的时候在一起。

虽然他们俩在一起的话，他除了祝福也不会做其他的。但人都或多或少有一点私心，有一点阴暗面。

Logan用牙咬开Scott运动衫的拉链，胸前殷红的小点在接触空气后战栗着硬挺起来，像是两颗上好的红豆。Logan用舌头舔了一下那里，Scott身子僵了一下，嘴里却忍不住甜腻的出声。

他现在或多或少带着点猫的习性，对舒服的事情忍不住发出呼噜声。  
P  
棕色的猫尾在床铺上拍打，悄悄在Logan手背上摩挲，Logan握住那条不安分的尾巴，在毛茸茸的尾巴尖上亲吻了一下。

 

“Logan！”

Scott一下子红了脸，他感觉那一下比Logan亲在他嘴上反应都大。

“不喜欢么？”

Logan把Scott的双手抓住按在他的头顶，从他的额头一路往下吻。

不得不承认，在床上，老狼是一把好手，比什么经验都没有的Scott好太多。

Scott的身体因为猫的基因而异常敏感，一边呻吟着一边想把Logan踹开，他能感觉到他体内的情欲已经被挑动了。

Logan压住他不停乱动的双腿，如果不是考虑对方经验匮乏他是懒得做这么多的，浪费时间还憋的慌。

“别乱动。”

Logan腾出一只手把两人身上七七八八的衣服除干净，舔了一下手指就往Scott后面伸去。

“等等，你现在，清醒？”

Scott的尾巴抽在Logan手上，仿佛要阻止他的动作。

“我分的清你和Jean。”

猫尾巴被拎开，Logan的手指在Scott后穴外边打着旋。意识到接下来得发生什么的Scott全身紧绷，他没有想到和Logan搞到一起会这么快。

当初Jean和他说Logan对他有一点意思的时候他还不信。

蓝色的眼睛睁的大大的，Scott看着Logan快飞入鬓角的眉毛，然后猝不及防的被舔了下眼睛，还好他闭眼快，狼果然是犬科动物。

“眼睛很好看。”

比想象中的还要好看。

Logan难得夸人，为了睡小队长几乎是用完了他这一年的夸赞了。

眼皮上湿漉漉的，Scott不想睁眼，反正他的力气没有Logan大，他现在也没有能力打不过他，就由他折腾吧。

有点粗糙的手指终于挤开褶皱伸了进去，细嫩的肠肉被磨擦的有点难受，收缩着要把异物排出去。

Logan不等他适应就慢慢抽动起来，Scott皱眉喊了句疼他才停下来。

“松开我的手。”

Scott手腕被Logan的大力捏出青紫的痕迹，松开后好一会才缓过劲来。

后穴分泌出丝丝粘液适应堵在那里的手指，时间长了居然希望他能动一动，Scott动了一下屁股。他感觉很羞耻，但是他不是说对自己有意思么。

那自己也对他也有那么一点意思。

Logan像是收到指令一样，缓慢动起来，指腹抵在肠壁上转动 ，撑开褶皱然后。Scott抽着凉气，胳膊放到Logan的肩上，Logan不停的吻他仿佛是在安慰他。

进去的时候Scott的手指甲狠狠进Logan后背的皮肤，几天没剪的指甲又尖又长。红红的印记很快因为自愈因子消失，再又留下新的，再又消失。

 

Scott紧的让Logan难受，Scott同样不好受，他感觉自己身体被撕开，痛感传递到四肢，脚趾蜷起又放开 

“放松点，瘦子。”

 

粗糙的手掌按着Scott的后背，Logan翻身让他坐在自己身上，借着重力往下坐，毛茸茸的尾巴不停的抽打在他腿上，炸开的毛抽在身上有一点疼。Scott的眼睛泛着水光，被疼出来的生理泪水。Logan看着他的眼睛，那双常年不见光的眼睛现在泪汪汪的看着他。

Logan在心里骂了一句艹，然后顺着Scott的脊背，揉捏着他的臀瓣。

尾巴绕上Logan的手腕，不是拒绝也不是接受，只是绕在上面。

经过前面撕裂般的疼痛后，Scott感觉好一点了，但是这个体位怎么都有点让人脸红，尤其他自己的小兄弟还挺立在前面，吐着淡白色的淫液。

“可以了？”

 

Logan把Scott按到怀里，揉搓着他棕色的卷发和耳朵，猫耳朵顺从的耷拉下来。Scott甚至有追随着手掌的冲动，可恨的本能，他想。

Logan笑了，很大声，Scott愤怒的盯着他，一个手刀就要敲上对方的脖子，被轻松拦了下来，毕竟他平时都是远战，比不上全靠力博的Logan。Logan翻身重新把他压住，拉着他两条修长的腿环到自己腰上，开始动起来。

这可能是他做过最长的前戏了。

 

“艹，Logan你。”

“怎么，我就是想干你。”

金刚狼眉头一竖，做到这个份上如果对方叫他停下来的话，他不敢保证自己不会伸出爪子把他捅出八个血洞。

“轻点……”

Scott把脸埋到Logan的脖子旁边，发誓等能力恢复就要把他射个对穿。

柔软的猫耳拍打在脸侧，Logan觉得小队的每一个动作都在挑战他忍耐的底线。

灼热的巨大开始动作起来，Scott攥紧了床单，手心的汗洇湿本白色的布料。他感觉Logan要把他顶穿了，沉甸甸的囊袋拍在他屁股上，发出闷重的响声。

修长的双腿在运动中滑下去，Logan抓住他的脚踝叫他盘好，然后俯身去吸允Scott挺立起来的乳尖。小小的乳头被牙齿轻轻的碾动，Scott咬着嘴唇尽力的抑制自己要脱口而出的呻吟。

“嗯啊——”

尾巴根部突然被抓住，前面的柱身也被握住。Logan一边耸动腰身，一边撸动Scott的尾巴和前端。Scott觉得有电流在大脑里经过，嘴边压抑了许久的喊声一下子突破牙关跑出来。

尾巴根部的毛已经湿透了，Logan重点抚摸那里，把湿润的毛撸的乱七八糟，尾巴尖胡乱拍打着床单，有些紧张不安又有些舒服。

Scott一嘴咬上Logan的肩头，一直到嘴里尝到腥味，但是一松开嘴，Logan又很快愈合了。

不怎么的突然有点生气，Scott偏过头去，Logan松开他的尾巴，尾巴很快勾上他的胳膊，Logan安抚的摸了摸棕色的毛，然后按上了Scott的头顶。

脑袋被摸得情绪稳定下来，Scott抬眼看向Logan。

“放松，我在。”

湿润的舌头舔过嘴唇，然后含住唇瓣，放到嘴里吸允，Scott张开嘴，也伸出舌头舔了一下Logan嘴唇，变被动为主动。两个人很快纠缠在一起，Logan按着Scott的后背往怀里带，好像恨不得把他揉到身体里。

“慢，慢点，啊……”

Scott尖叫着抓紧了Logan的脖子，白浊的精液喷在两人小腹上。Logan抱着他加速冲刺几下，也在他体内射出来。

温凉的液体顺着抽出的动作慢慢流出来，Scott羞耻的捂住脸。

他也想不明白怎么就和Logan搞成这样了，而且他还说对自己有意思。

“你是认真的？”

第五章

 

“什么认真的？”

Logan就像电影里演的那样靠在床头，颇有要来根雪茄的意思，但是小队一皱眉，他就放弃了。

Scott不说话，身下湿滑一片，尾巴上的毛根根粘黏到一起，只剩尖部还干燥着，毛茸茸的胡乱摆动，显示出主人焦躁不安的情绪。

纵使他是永远冷静的小队长，也没有能发生这种事情后还能镇定。

能镇定才有鬼。

“没什么。”

刚刚还在抖动的耳朵一下子蔫下来，Scott的眼睛恢复平静，任凭情绪怎么翻滚，都被克制住了。

深吸一口气，Scott掀开被子，准备下床，清理一下黏糊糊的身子。在他动作到第二步的时候，被Logan按住了。

又干什么？Scott偏过头询问，Logan这几天真是比他还反常。长尾巴的又不是他，他反常哪门子毛线球。

“认真的。”

Logan一个横抱把Scott从床上抱起来，私处流出的液体羞耻的滑落几滴滴在床单上。Scott伸出胳膊搂住Logan的脖子，尾巴也绕上他的大腿。

“倒是挺乖。”

不知道是不是夸奖，Logan亲了一下Scott头顶的耳朵，惹得原本竖起来的小猫耳一下子倒伏贴住头发。Scott脸色发红，他感觉当初中学时期去找喜欢的人表白都没有今天这么让人脸红心跳。

身子被托着放到温暖的水中，Scott先是下意识的抓住了Logan的胳膊再松开。

“你进来干什么？”

只能容纳一个人的浴缸突然又塞进一个人，水一下子漫出一半，Scott还没来得及回头，就被拎着坐到了一条滚烫的大腿上。

这该死的力量悬殊。

尾巴在水里被泡到发开，晃过来晃过去。

Logan感觉眼前这一幕比第一次看见Scott的耳朵尾巴还刺激。

Scott坐在水里，脸上头上是他刚刚自己撩的水，耳朵抖动着抖掉水珠，锁骨上肩膀上全是汇聚下流的水滴，眼睛有点红，一半是因为刚刚太狠哭的，一半是被水刺激到的。

“Logan！”

水花被狠狠拍到脸上，如果现在不是因为没有能力，Logan一定会被镭射光射出两个洞来。

“咳……”

水里的硬物抵在Scott的屁股上，Logan干咳一声，迅速拿起旁边的毛巾替对方搓洗起来。

期间Logan询问Scott是否真的不要浴缸来一发被锤了一头。

第二天的情况很暧昧，Logan和Scott抱在一起在拆掉被套的被子里醒来，Scott睁眼的时候还有点懵，拍了拍身边的人然后又被按住来了个早晨的热吻。

“Scott，Sco...”

Jean看日上三竿都没有见到Scott和Logan的影，认命的来敲门，看到开门的是用东西随意围着腰间的半裸Logan时，决定以后不要管他们俩同时消失的事。

谁管谁长针眼。

Charles兔耳让他更加受学生的喜欢，如果不是身后一直跟着面色若门神的万磁王，一定会被摸秃噜了。

“我没事，没事。”

被Erik推着的Charles微笑着和关心他的学生打招呼，笑容一如既往的温柔不减，似乎再多的苦难，看见他的笑容都能烟消云散。

Scott在Charles的鼓励下也摘掉了帽子和眼镜，结果得到了比Charles更多的欢迎，看来猫是在哪里都是人类不可抵挡的生物。那些想来摸摸Scott耳朵的都被Logan冷着脸伸着爪子吓退了。

然而不怕死的Kitty趁人不注意撸了一把耳朵然后迅速穿墙跑了，Rogue也跃跃欲试，但是她捂着戴了手套的手站在原地，只是眼睛里闪着光。

Scott破例低下头让她摸了一把，这让Logan很不爽。

 

“这个样子，其他人不是知道他没有能力了。”

Erik在Charles耳边低语，大大的耳朵动了动，Charles回给他一个微笑。

“不是有你么。”

平常雷打不动的万磁王老脸一红，亲了亲Charles的头顶。反正万磁王和X教授的故事在变种人中间也不是什么秘密，尤其这几天几乎是确实了关系。

Scott跟在Logan的后边，有一瞬间被当成动物园里的猴子观赏的感觉。

“行了行了，回去上课吧。”

Logan不耐烦的把年纪小的几个挥散，又用眼神逼退年纪大的，一脸凶狼样。不过学生们都熟悉他，也不感觉他可怕。

Jean在后边直翻白眼，用念力催学生回去上课。

“好多人看见你眼睛了。”

晚上的时候老狼准时到达，霸占着他一个人睡刚好的床。Scott有点嫌弃的看着他一副大爷像躺在他刚换好床单的床上。

“你是第一个。”

“嗯？”

尾巴不停的晃动，Logan眯起眼看向Scott，一把拉着他把他从凳子上拉到床上，然后不容拒绝的呼噜他的耳朵。

“去你的Logan。”

Scott一个手刀劈开Logan的爪子，感觉自己柔软的耳尖发烫。这两个东西真是与他越来越契合了，感觉也越来越明显。

Logan把手放到Scott后背，猫尾一下一下的抽打在他胳膊上，有点痒痒的，Logan低下头，无比认真的问:

“那今天可以浴缸了么。”

“出去！”

“那我去放水。”

Logan对逐客令充耳不闻，把拒绝当接受，径直走进盥洗室放水，把Scott的房间当自己房间一样对待。

Scott揉了揉头发，Logan就像一块牛皮糖，突然就黏上他就怎么都甩不掉了。

也许只是因为自己挡了那管本来应该扎在他身上的药剂，也许只是因为自己长了这两个可笑的部件。

这个时候突然的关怀让他没有办法不多想。

“水放好了。”

Logan带着一身水汽回来，直接把Scott从床上捞起来抗在肩上就回头走。

 

“你放开……”

“都到了。”

“……”

真想一尾巴抽死这个傻狼。

 

第六章

 

再次被泡到水里，Scott抓紧了浴缸的边缘，决定这种情况下，有些事情还是说清楚的好。

“Logan。”

“嗯？”

Logan看他这个样子，也不急着下水，光着身子蹲在旁边，看Scott在水里边露出毛茸茸的脑袋，耳朵在头顶一抖一抖的。心里面的撸猫想法蠢蠢欲动。

Scott本来就是想好好说的，但是目光不可避免的……看到某个地方。

“你就不能把衣服穿上吗？”

“待会还要脱，麻烦。”

“……”

这话没法谈，Scott微红着脸偏过头去。身后的尾巴在水里搅着，搅出一个小小的漩涡。

“说呗。”

Logan坦荡荡的蹲在地上，一点不掩饰他看见Scott就硬的事实。

“……”

说你个头。

Scott自暴自弃的拍了一下水面，不知道教授为什么这么有钱，每个人房间里的卫生间都带浴缸，明天就给他拆了。

“算了算了，你还是……”

一手捂着脸一手指了指身边，Scott心里默念:这都是什么事啊。

Logan终于如愿以偿的进到水里，Scott感觉自己最近可能是幻觉有点多，要不怎么感觉Logan身后有狗尾巴在摇呢。

有了前车之鉴的Logan这次没有放满水，但还是因为他的体积溢了一地。浴缸是单人的，两个人只能叠在一起。

当然是Scott坐在Logan身上，还是被Logan分开腿的那种。尾巴由于主人的紧张不停甩动，在水里拍到Logan腿上。

“收好你的尾巴，瘦子。”

“这特么本来应该长你身上的。”

“你长着比较好看。”

Logan湿漉漉的手掌盖到Scott头上，耳朵一下子被压平，有点不舒服，他手上的水流下来滴到眼睛里，迫使他闭上眼睛。

就在Scott闭上眼睛之后，他得到了一个吻。Logan放开他的耳朵，两个胳膊把他环住，侵略般的吻着他的嘴。

刚刚还平淡无奇的空气一下子升温。

Scott自认也不是毫无经验的愣头小子，却被Logan吻到缺氧。

Logan按着他的后脑往前倾去，确保他不会因为后仰而撞到浴缸壁，但他的吻从来没有停下，粗暴的撕咬他的嘴唇又温柔的舔过刚刚咬的地方。Scott被溺在他的吻里，只能勾着他的脖子，他动情了。

他们时而会因为太过忘我而淹到水里，导致水四处漫溢，又时而撞到浴缸疼的咧嘴，但就是不放开对方。

最后Logan又后仰回去，让Scott坐在他身上，胸膛剧烈的起伏着，尾巴也甩动着拍在浴缸边缘，发出轻轻的闷响。

箭在弦上的时候，Scott突然伸出手掐住了Logan的脖子，差点把他掐萎下去。

“是因为我没有能力好欺负还是因为这可笑的部件。”

 

Scott灰蓝色的目光突然认真起来，意乱情迷之前得说清楚。

“当然是她妈因为你。”

Logan一把拽住Scott，后者重心不稳直接趴在他赤裸的胸膛上，牙磕到他锁骨，有点疼，下一秒Logan的吻就过来了。

尾巴根部被摸索着，细微的电流顺着尾骨往全身流动。头顶棕色的猫耳剧烈的抖动起来，Logan用手指夹着细软的耳朵捻动，在尖端的细绒毛那里亲了一口。

手指慢慢挤进狭窄的甬道，水也顺带着沁进去，尾巴一下子被拉直，上面的毛都炸开来了。Logan安抚着他的后背让他放松。

“easy……”

因为水的作用，扩张毕竟容易一点，Logan的小兄弟挤进一个头的时候，Scott张嘴咬住了Logan的肩。

Logan嘶了一声抓住他的腰往下按，腰身慢慢抽动着。

浴缸play远没有想象中那么好玩，他们两个成年男性的体积太大，把浴缸塞的满满的，一动水就到处漫，里面的水只剩了一点。动作也被限制着，他们只能紧紧抱在一起。

“fuck。”

在不知道第几次因为撞到边缘而限制了动作的时候，Logan终于受不了一把托着Scott的屁股把他从水里提了出来，湿漉漉的尾巴一下子绕上他的手腕。

Logan大步跨出浴缸，随手扯了块浴巾披在Scott身上，下一秒就把人放到了洗手台上。

背后就是镜子，Logan细吻着Scott的脖子，手不停的摸着他的尾巴和脊椎。

“下来。”

Scott知道Logan要干什么，眯了眯眼睛，尾巴抽在Logan胳膊上。Logan把他抱下来，有点强硬的翻身按在洗手台上，他已经忍的快不行了。

“操。”

突然的进入让小队长忍不住爆了粗口，双手撑住台面被迫的弯下了腰。Logan知道刚刚那一下他撞到了，手带着道歉意味的环到他肚子上揉了揉，然后安抚起来他的小兄弟。

不好意思去看镜子里的景象，但他们的声音因为卫生间独特的环音功能被放大，那一点点溢出嘴边的叫声听起来异常的羞耻。

Logan一边动作着一边舔吻着Scott的后颈，像是什么犬科动物，把他身上头发上留下来的水珠都舔去，舔过他的耳朵，水声被放大敲击着鼓膜，Scott有一瞬间站都站不稳，只能完全依靠着Logan。

“Logan……”

猫耳被湿润的舌头舔到，Scott忍不住喊了一声，声音又软又细。

“嗯。”

Logan的声音沙哑的不行，他的腰像是装了马达一样不停的撞击着。

Scott腾出一只手来去摸自己下身，Logan已经沉迷肏他后面而忘记了替他解决很久了。

两只手握到一起，Scott催促着Logan动的快一点。

“不是后面……”

“都一样。”

一样你个头。

被撞到站不稳的Scott不得不把分出来的哪只手又按回洗手台上，Logan用和抽动一样的频率撸动着他的下体。

Scott张开了嘴，喉咙里有声音出不来，只觉得有片刻的失神，他射了出来，白浊溅在黑色的大理石台面上，他羞恼的拿浴巾去擦。

Logan抱紧了他加速抽动，射到了他体内的时候他才想起来这该死的又没有带套。

带着一点温度的液体顺着腿根慢慢往下流，简直色 情极了。


End file.
